Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015/Presentations/Ninkancho Co.
The polls that were on this page can now be found at User:AgentMuffin/Polls. Day 1: Roll''ing with ''Life's punches Hello and welcome to our Fantendo Holiday Showcase presentations! *studio audience cheers* Now we have a lot of stuff to cover over the course of these three days, and not a lot of time to write this scrip—Who put that there? Anyway, first up, we're talking about some of the original games we're developing at Ninkancho. Want to show your support for this subject? Leave a comment! ---- Roll is an upcoming platformer about a world inhabited by Gells, a species of gooey blobby creatures that use wheel thingies to move around. The main character, named Roll, is of course controlled using the left stick. However, you can also tilt the controller to change the gravity of the game world, to an extent. We've been doing our best to design objects and gameplay mechanics around the concept of playing as a wheel, in order to make the game fun, unique, and even refreshing. More information will be added to the article soon! Want to show your support for this subject? Leave a comment! ---- Life is a life simulation game in which you play as a Mii. You have to find your way around a large city so you can buy clothes and food, attend events, and attend school or work. It's planned to be very mechanically deep, and as a matter of fact, its article's already pretty long! Those of you who preorder the game will also get several limited-edition articles of clothing for your Mii! Want to show your support for this subject? Leave a comment! Day 2: new Super Mario stuff New Super Mario Galaxy 2D is a 2D platformer based on and modeled after the Super Mario Galaxy games. We haven't been working on this game as much lately, but rest assured it will get more love in the near future! For now, we'd really appreciate your feedback and constructive criticism on the content we've made thus far. Want to show your support for this subject? Leave a comment! ---- New Super Mario World is another 2D platformer, though it's very distinct from New Super Mario Galaxy 2D in that it plays like most other 2D Mario games. The whole game is pixelated, sprite-based and retro-styled, and it mainly draws inspiration from Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, and the first New Super Mario Bros.. We've actually been having lots of fun drawing and perfecting all of the pixel art! In terms of new material in the game, we've just finalized the number of worlds and their themes. Unlike other games in the series, New Super Mario World's… well, worlds will follow a more logical thematic progression. For instance, the beach world will fill the strange divide between the desert world and the ice world. There will also be 5 shortcut worlds, like in Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii, as well as four secret worlds that won't be so easy to unlock. Other than that, all of the TBA''s in the article should start being replaced with actual information. So that will be cool. ''Want to show your support for this subject? Leave a comment! ---- On behalf of all of the Ninkancho staff, I'm happy to announce a new racing game they've been making! We've been working on a title called Mario Kart D rather secretively for a while now. It's a Mario Kart game with a unique and original story mode, a diverse driver roster, frequent online contests, lots of DLC, and a variety of new kart parts as well. Mario Kart D will also introduce ziplining, which will involve a piece of the kart's glider mechanism sliding down a rope or pole. We've conceptualized how ziplines will work both with and without antigravity! Be sure to keep tabs on this game once it gets tidied up enough for an article! Also in terms of new games, we had the ideas for a Mario platformer based either on paper or clay. You may or may not see that idea come into fruition. Day 3: a breathtaking Display of squids and Waffle''s ''Splatendo: Splatoon x Fantendo has unfortunately been put on hiatus, as we're working on a lot of other stuff at the moment. It will become very important later, however, and might even tie into the story of another game. For now… well, enjoy this teaser of our other crossover fighter. is knocked out, lying on his back in a grassy plain. After a few seconds, he comes to, just as BOWSER runs by with an unconscious PEACH. BOWSER: Finally! The princess is mine. MARIO to his feet and starting to run after BOWSER: Hey! Come back here! the sky behind them begins to crack. Cut to a shot of MARIO running across the ground just as the grass fractures as well. Cut again to the whole scene, cracks slowly running across everything. BOWSER: See you in 8 worlds then, Mario! laughs sky splinters into shards, revealing a dark, stellar background behind. Everything starts hurtling toward the hole. MARIO: Why you little-- stop and turn to see the gaping hole in reality. They have a moment of realization, then struggle to keep their balance and avoid falling in. BOWSER: What's that? MARIO: Wait. . . the cracks aren't your fault? BOWSER: What cr-- fall into the hole screaming. Cut through black to Battlefield, where many characters are discussing worriedly. MAXWELL: What just happened? ROBOTNIK: It looks like the world is falling apart! CHARLIE BROWN: Tell me about it. TEMMIY: y tho??? GARFIELD: No one knows, do they? across the group. ALL shake their heads and say no. WINDOWS 8: Do you have a theory as to why this might have happened? MATPAT: Nope, none. GARFIELD: It's Monday, isn't it. Figures. MARIO: Well, what do we know? through black. Cue panoramic shots of several stages. PIXEL TOAD: Well, uh, the universes are breaking. . . WINDOWS 8: We don't know why. RILEY: And we've ended up who knows where. WORRIED FACE: and all thing considered we're p much screwed PRINCE FLUFF: And on top of all that, this thing is here! back to Battlefield, to a shot of FAT PIKACHU. Beat. FAT PIKACHU: Pika. to Umbrella Waffle logo, which itself cracks after a few seconds. TEXT: Merging with your universe in 2016 TEXT: (probably) Speaking of Umbrella Waffle, the character roster has been finalized for the most part. The TBA''s will be removed from those sections and replaced with the names of the fighters we've decided on. We're also working on official art for those characters, so check back often! Also there may or may not be a TV show coming out about the game. ''Want to show your support for this subject? Leave a comment! ---- Now on the subject of our first system, the Display, we have some exciting news to share! First, we had previously decided that the Display would not support glasses-free 3D. However, we've since found a way! The system will have support for 3D both with and without glasses. On the HOME Menu, you'll see a toggle for displaying 3D for glasses, as well as a 3D slider that, when glasses mode is on, instead lets you switch between different colors of glasses. You may already be aware that the Display will serve both as a handheld device and as a home console controller. But what if you don't want to buy five Displays just so that everyone can play a game? To resolve this matter, we're happy to announce the much-less-expensive-than-a-Display Sight controller, which is able to connect to a Display box and play multiplayer console games, but not much else. Similarly, we've also created the Display Pad, a larger, thinner, and even more powerful version of the system. It's to the regular-size Display what a 3DS XL is to a 3DS, or a tablet to a phone. Speaking of, we're starting to work on updated, Display Box-compatible Wii Remotes and GameCube controllers. In addition, we'll make attachments to the existing versions of said controllers so that you can use the ones you already have. And to wrap console-related matters up for now, we're also working on a smartwatch and a desktop operating system! More will be revealed, well, later. Want to show your support for this subject? Leave a comment! ---- You may remember this orange Boo from our previews. We had said that he was an enemy for some game. All of that is true, but not in the way you'd expect. His name is Flint, he's his own enemy, and he's starring in his own game. Fantendo has seen the creation of a few highly successful games about powered-up Boos. Ones that are socially awkward before they get their abilities one way or another, then go through character development and end up more heroic overall by the end of the game. Flint here is similar to those Boos in that he's teased a lot until he gets fire powers. However, his game Flammaboo will be a lot more deconstructive. The end will be bittersweet in a sense. Flint won't fully outgrow his old personality, he'll still feel ostracized, and he won't even get a love interest in the form of a gender-swapped Boo who inexplicably has the same powers as he does. Flammaboo is the story of someone who doesn't and will never fit in. Someone who will run away from his problems if he thinks it will make things better. It's gonna be pretty crazy. Welp that's it you can go home. Actually wait, please comment on something, anything of ours, so we don't lose sight of why we're making these games in the first place! Thanks and bye for now! Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2015 Category:Subpages Category:AgentMuffin Category:Ninkancho Category:Content inherited by AM Studios